


Blunt force Trauma

by Yojimbra



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Romance, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: Sometimes love hits you hard. In the case of Weiss it takes getting hit hard for her to realize that she totally doesn't see Ruby as anything more than a friend and that there is no way in a million years she'd ever - ever! - consider dating ruby even if she is kind of cute. Fluffy! Tsundere Weiss! White Rose Ruby x Weiss.





	1. Pow! right in the kisser

It hit her with the force of a freight train. More specifically Nora hit her hard enough to shatter her aura like it was glass. But that wasn’t the most damning thing at the moment. Sure, it could have been the realization of what exactly Nora’s aura did - that was still being placed in the back of her mind under zappy zappy make Nora hurty hurty - but the main realization that came into her mind as she reached the pinnacle of her arc was something not even related to what was going on. 

She was in love with Ruby Rose. 

Not in the best friends forever we wear the same jeans kind of deal. And hopefully it was far different from whatever emotion that Jaune felt for a different (non Pyrrha) girl every other week. This was much more pure and simple than those things. It was the desire to see Ruby everyday. To see her smile. To touch her. To hold her. To be with her. 

“Winner Nora Valkyrie!” 

This realization was followed by another hard hitting feeling. She was a lesbian. That realization was short live as she hit the ground with a thud. Her entire body hurt like she had been the one to take a lightning bolt to the face. Instead of a giant hammer that exploded in pink on impact. 

She blinked three times, searching the room for the hyperactive ray of sunshine that was probably going to freak the fuck out if she ever confessed. 

“Weiss!” Ruby leapt from the seats in a blur of rose petals and sharp objects. It was kind of cute the way her semblance was on an emotional hair trigger. Okay it was adorable. Just like her eyes. Staring into them basically made it official. She was in love with Ruby Rose. 

Which meant one thing and one thing only. She was royally fucked. 

“Weiss, Weiss, Weiss!” Ruby grabbed her shoulders lifting her off the ground and into her lap. This only made this worse, her heart was going crazy and her ears were ringing and why was Ruby’s combat skirt so soft? More importantly what was Ruby doing, it was a bit much wasn’t it? “Why must the good die young?!” 

Yep. She was doing a bit again. 

“Shut up you dolt.” Weiss groaned, her head was pounding and now her heart was going even faster now. Wait. Was she sure Nora’s hammer didn’t make people fall in love? It did explode in hearts. “You’re being way to loud.”

Still this was as good a time as any to pass out.

XXXX

The recovery rate from being hit by a fully charged Nora varied on the individual. Ranging from the three days that Ruby had to spend in bed after she ran full speed into a hit, she might have milked the last day or so. To Jaune’s impressive five minute recovery rate. So when Weiss woke up a few hours later it was something of a feat. 

Yang was the only one to actually survive being hit, but all that blunt force trauma was converted to pure kinetic energy and sent her far enough away to be lost in the woods for a day (Which still counted as out).

Still her whole body hurt. Especially the area around her stomach where she took the blow. No, she was probably just hungry. Where was Ruby when she needed her? There was always a cookie nearby. 

Not that she wanted to see Ruby or anything. She was just hungry. As a matter of fact, she felt no more strongly about Ruby than she did Blake or Yang. Everything that happened after Nora hit her didn’t actually happen. 

“Are you awake?” That was Ren’s overly polite and eerily calm voice. Opening her eyes, confirmed it. Ren was sitting at her bedside reading a book like he was her lover or something. It couldn’t be further from the truth, there was very likely a tattoo on his ass that said “Property of Nora”. 

Jaune refused to comment.

“No, I’m sleeping with my eyes open.” 

“I see your sarcasm is still intact,” Ren gave her the closest thing he could to a smile and closed his book with a snap. “Nora, wanted to be here but she’s still feeling the effect of your lighting blast.”

“Me too,” She should have known better. Zapping Nora was like poking an ursa. No matter what happened, something (or someone in this case) was going to get wrecked. “That was one of the dumbest things I’ve done in a while.” 

“Probably. I’ll go let the others know you’re okay, Ruby was especially worried about you.” 

Now her cheeks felt warm. Great just great! She must be coming down with a fever or something. Not because she was happy that Ruby was worried about her. That would be like being happy the sun was rising! Ruby was always worried about somebody. It was kind of cute. 

Shit. 

“Can you send someone with food?” The pain of moving outweighed the pain of hunger by a wide margin. 

“Are you sure there would be anything there to your liking Miss Schnee?” Had it not been for the sarcasm Ren would have made an ideal butler. 

She dismissed him with a handwave. “My team will know what I like.”

Ren left leaving Weiss alone with the worst possible person right now; herself. She had lost a practice match. Again. This was, what the fifth one? No, she beat Jaune last week. But that was like being proud you managed to tip a deaf cow. But that wasn’t where her mind wandered. What was she even doing here? Two years at Beacon and she was still making rookie mistakes.   
She should have known better than to use lightning on Nora. She was better than that, but it was the dust she had available. And she was distracted. Ruby was cheering for her. Not that that mattered, it was just...she was so loud she was bound to make some kind of a mistake. At least the only thing in danger was her pride. And a few of her ribs. 

Besides Ruby was just her friend, okay she was probably her best friend but that was just because they were partners they had to take every class together for the next two years. The only thing they had in common was a love for combat skirts! Still what were her family say if she had a gir-

“No, that’s not happening. You tried dating Neptune because he was a bad boy and you know how that turned out.” She slapped her cheeks remembering how absolutely horrible that had been. It wasn’t that Neptune was bad they just had about as must chemistry as...as...okay they had no chemistry. 

Just like her and Ruby. There was no chemistry there! Just two good partners that could rely on each other for anything and everything. It was actually nice to have a friend like that. Better than back home where Winter abandoned her and Whitley was just a bit to much like her father. At least Ruby was there when her father cut her off financially.

Not five minutes later did the door burst open and a streak of red appear at her bedside, complete with a generous meal of sliced turkey, salad, cheesy garlic bread, and topped off with a cup of blueberry frozen yogurt. As to how it all stayed on the plate going at roughly the speed of sound was something of a mystery. 

Naturally they just had to send Ruby to bring her food. 

“Are you feeling better Weiss?” If a marshmallow could talk it would sound exactly like Ruby, but perhaps less hyper and at least a few decibels quieter. Still her unending enthusiasm was commendable in certain situations. Like all the times they ended up in a life or death situation. 

Hunger won out over the pain and Weiss took the first bite of sliced turkey, nearly allowing a moan to escape her as the gravy covered piece of meat melted in her mouth. The texture was like chalk though. But for Beacon it was as good as they got. “Really hungry.” 

“Oh! Right! Well I brought you dinner! So uhh eat up.” Ruby’s smile fell. “Oh wait you’re already doing that aren’t you.” 

Weiss nodded chewing on a different piece of meat. It was a lot like rubber. Such was the consistency of Beacon. At least one thing was consistent about the food - other than the fact that it was wildly inconsistent - the deserts were worldclass. Especially the ice cream. “And as usual, you failed to bring me proper utensils.”

“You have a knife and a-”

“A spork is not a proper utensil.” 

“Correction it’s the best utensil! It’s like my scythe! It’s both a fork and a spoon! Now if only they could make one with a knife on it. What do you think they would call that?” 

“A choking hazard.” 

“Weiss!” Ruby whined falling down onto the chair like she had just been dealt a fatal blow. “I’m serious here! This could be our next million dollar idea.” 

“Uh huh,” Weiss took a crunch bit of salad coupled with a soggy crouton and crunched down onto the bland ranch covered mess. Being with her friends must have ruined her table manners as mid chew she found herself speaking. “And what was your first million dollar idea?” 

“Being your teammate.” 

Weiss sputtered, blushed, and choked all at once as she was mid-bite into a piece of cheesy garlic bread. Her cheeks felt hot, and her heart was going crazy. It was just a side effect of her injury, that was it. Or probably some kind of sudden cheese allergy maybe there was even something in the food. 

It had absolutely nothing to do with the giant crush she so did not have on Ruby of all people. She liked boys! Not tomboys! Even if Ruby was incredibly cute and- No. No no no.

“Well it's not like I wanted to be partners with you or anything.” She turned her head and huffed, some random third year got that got fucked up (royally) laughed at them. Great that was on the public record now. Soon Coco would hear about this and once Coco knew everybody knew. “It’s just that we work well together is all.” 

“Aww!” Ruby squealed, a noise that was half chew toy, half overjoyed pigeon. The next thing Weiss knew she was being hugged by Ruby. This did several things. Make her feel warm and fuzzy inside. And realize once again how touchy Ruby was. Among many numerous things regarding the fact that no matter how different they acted and looked, Ruby was Yang’s sister in several big ways. “I love you too!” 

Weiss placed a scoop of her favorite ice cream in her mouth, doing her best not to so much as acknowledge Ruby or that crush she so did not have. “Shut up, don’t touch me.” 

“Aww, but you’re so soft and cold! It’s like hugging a snow bunny!” Ruby only hugged her tighter. 

Despite herself a smile formed on her face, she had gotten used to Ruby’s prolonged death hold of a hug. Mostly from the numerous times that she had saved the girls life. The favor was returned just as often, and the hugs were just as common then. With another spork full of frozen yogurt in her mouth Weiss groaned. “Did they say when I’ll be good to go?” 

The nurse - some pink haired woman that could probably out punch Yang - was a contender for scariest faculty member at beacon, right behind Mrs. Goodwhitch. Though that varied wildly on any given day. 

Ruby frowned, finally releasing her death hug. Something that Weiss did not miss in the slightest. “I asked her but she just grunted and waved her hand at me.”

That sounded about right. “I guess I can leave whenever I want.” 

“Awesome!” Ruby jumped up, all but pulling Weiss up with her. Yep endless ball of energy. If they found a way to harness Ruby-power then they wouldn’t need dust. Now that was a million dollar idea. “JNPR invited us over for a cram session tonight so we can totally make it!” 

Her side burned as Ruby pulled her away from the safety and comfort of the bed. “Oww, hey wait Ruby! The dishes!”


	2. As subtle as a Sledge Hammer

“Why are we wearing our pajamas?” 

“Cause it’s a Study-over!”

Was that a pun? That better not have been a pun. If that was a pun and Ruby started to take after Yang then there would be several kinds of hell to pay. Both the fresh and the eternal variants. 

Still try as she might, Weiss couldn’t exactly muster up the ability to outright refuse Ruby. Not when the girls hand seemed to fit oh so perfectly into hers. It was this weird numbing effect on her brain that drove out whatever remained of her will power. “So we somehow got permission to have six girls and two boys sleep in the same room the night before exams?” 

“Yep!” the P popped. “They said everything was fine as long as Jaune and Pyrrha are in charge.” 

Well at least someone slightly sensible would be in charge of this whole ordeal. Really though she’d be better off studying alone, at least that way she’d be able to focus on something other than how soft Ruby’s hand is. Or how cute she looked in her pajamas. Not that she was interested in those things. It was just hard not to notice that the absolutely adorable thing right next to her was doing cute stuff. 

It was like trying not to notice that the sun was in fact very bright. 

“Still why a sleep-”

“Study-Over.”

“I’m not calling it that.” Weiss adjusted the pillow and stack of books she was trying to carry while being dragged. It was no less awkward than Ruby’s Blanket-Book-Pillow-Burrito she had under one arm, but the girl was used to lugging around that brutish thing she called a weapon. All that was missing was Zwei being stuffed someone inside of it munching on some kind of treat. “But why a Sleepover our rooms a literally five minutes apart.”

“Aww, where’s your sense of fun Weiss! Didn’t you have any fun going out on sleepovers at your friends when you were young?” No, she really didn’t, being an heiress of the Schnee family didn’t really provide the opportunities for a lot of friends. “Come on! It’ll be fun trust me!” 

“Besides we’re here.”

Again, they weren’t that far apart. Once this was over she could easily just walk back to her bed and sleep. Which was exactly what she was going to do. The pillow was just to make Ruby happy. There was no way that she was going to sleep in a room with two and a half guys (Yang was more of a man than both of them by her own claims - a fact that was settled with an arm wrestling competition, they lost. Two vs one)

The JNPR room was one of the larger ones, partially by pure chance, and partially because their own room was small because they were a same sex team. A good pay off considering Pyrrha and Nora had to get changed with Jaune and Ren within proximity. Though those two would argue it was a boon (Nora loudly, Pyrrha blushing.) 

The four beds on each of the four corners of the room, each set of partners sat on their own bed, Yang and Blake, Pyrrha and Jaune, Nora and Ren, piles of books were scattered about the room. This was the quietest Weiss had ever seen them. Even in the library. Maybe this would be a productive night after all. 

“Casually late as always ehh miss Schnee?” Yang leaned back from her book, apparently she could read actual literature. “Please don’t corrupt my little sister with your stuffiness any more? I wouldn’t know what to tell my family!” 

“Welcome.” Blake said without looking up from her book. It was a small black book that didn’t look like a textbook. 

“How are you feeling Weiss?” Jaune stood. His pumpkin pete hoodie was free for everyone to see. “I know how hard Nora hits when she isn’t all jacked up on lightning.” 

“Yea! I didn’t even mean to hit you that hard! But man you sure do pack a punch when you use that lightning stuff, I haven’t been able to walk near a lightbulb since!” Nora spoke at her usual volume of just below shouting. To demonstrate her point she picked up a lightbulb only for it to start humming in her fingertips as it flickered on. 

“I’m fine guys really, just a little sore.” Mostly in the ribs area, and the face and her everywhere. Especially her heart that was still going crazy. “But why isn’t my own team more concerned about me?”

Once more Blake didn’t so much as look up from her book. “We trust in your ability to survive.”

“Yea, and I’ve seen you get up after being bitched slap by a Deathclaw and go back for seconds. You did me proud that day.” Yang’s eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments, an after shock of a good fight. 

“I must agree, your tenacity is something to be admired.” Pyrrha stood with Jaune, for a moment the two looked like a couple of parents welcoming their daughter’s friends over for a sleepover. That image was quickly shattered by reality as Jaune’s scroll began to vibrate. 

He spun away from Pyrrha with a smile on his face, moments later his shoulders slumped followed by the sigh of a defeated man. He fell forward onto the bed he and Pyrrha had been sitting on burying his face into the covers. 

Pyrrha bit her lip, caught somewhere between smile and a frown. She sat down next to Jaune and ran a hand on his back. It was hard to tell exactly who she felt more sorry for, Jaune who had absolutely no luck with women. Or the idiot that fell in love with him and couldn’t admit it to him and had to suffer watching him. “It’s okay Jaune, there’s other fish in the sea.” 

Actually she took that back they were both idiots. Furthermore, why was she still holding Ruby’s hand? Snapping away from her partner she sat down on the only empty bed, Ruby joining her a moment later sitting just a bit to closer. Still she had to maintain appearances that she didn’t find Ruby absolutely adorable. 

Which she didn't. It was a non-thing. Ruby was just her partner that was all. There was no one-sided secret feelings bubbling under the surface. 

“I’m just glad you finally learned your lesson and gave up on me.” Queue classic over the shoulder ponytail sweep for maximum ice queen. 

Jaune lifted his head up and groaned. “Hey, it’s not like any of you have had any luck either! At least I’m trying!”

Meanwhile, the smoking hot redheaded amazon that was literally his partner and madly in love with him gave another long drawn out sigh. Seriously. Those two were painfully obvious. 

“I’ve rejected five guys this week, only one was Sun.” Blake flipped another page in her book. 

“I held Ren’s hand! After I made him jealous by pretending to flirt with Cardin” 

“She glued out hands together and threatened to use me to beat up Cardin.” The fact that he was sharing a book with Nora did not support Ren’s argument that they weren’t dating. But then again he never really denied Nora, more or less just brushed it to the side. 

“And Weiss is an Ice Queen that has horrible taste in men.” Yang smiled at her. 

“Hey!” 

“And no one is going to ask my little sister out until they prove themselves a real man to me.” Yang punched her open palm, eyes flashing with danger. “So far I’ve knocked out three boys this week.” 

“Yang!” Ruby whined. “Is that why nobody has asked me out yet?” 

This was good. With Yang acting as a wall she could sneak in from behind and. Wait no. She didn’t want to date Ruby. If anything she should feel sorry for the girl! That’s right she felt sorry for her, and not the least bit giddy that she would remain single until some godly man that met Yang’s standards would finally be interested in Ruby. 

“Oh please you Dolt,” Weiss crossed her legs and smiled at her partner. “You already have your one true love, Crescent Rose.” 

Right she was in competition with a weapon, a very cool weapon that was also a gun. Wait, no she wasn’t, she was not competing with a weapon. 

“Aww, Weiss!” Ruby tackled her onto the bed brushing her cheek up against her. “You do understand me!” 

Physical contact, cuteness overload, blush iminate. 

“What about me?” Jaune asked. “What if I asked Ruby out?” 

Well there went that nonexistent mood. 

“Pass!” Ruby shouted without getting up. 

“Hey what’s wrong with me?” Jaune asked, “Please don’t tell me it’s because I’m like an older brother or something?”

“No, it’s cause you’re a fucking noodle Jaune.” That was Yang, with all the subtlety of a sledge hammer. It was a miracle that she hadn’t blurted out the fact that Pyrrha was heads over heels with Jaune. More than likely she found it funny. 

“Why does everybody keep calling me that?”

“What about Pyrrha?” Blake’s voice could have brought a battlefield to silence. It was crisp, fresh, and to the point. Like a ninja with a shotgun. 

They all had their reasons for staying silent about this, Ren and Nora per Pyrrha’s request, Yang for Yang reasons, Ruby through not really knowing about it, and herself as a one of Jaune’s former love interests it didn’t feel right to try and push him in a new direction - no matter how right that direction was. But Blake, they all just kind of assumed that she didn’t care and wanted them to work out their own problems. 

Weiss and Ruby sat up to watch the explosion. This had been a long time coming, and she wasn’t going to miss it. 

Pyrrha, the girl in question was now sputtering and blushing, her normally well maintained self was completely shattered. She could barely form words and her face was turning several shades of pink. “We’re partners is all, that’s it honestly.” 

“Yea,” Jaune continued. “We’re just partners, besides there’s no way that Pyrrha is even remotely interested in me.” 

Blake closed her book with a snap that could be heard around the world, it was the quiet before the bombshell. She arched an eyebrow looking right at Jaune and Pyrrha. “She wants you to stuff her like a turkey.” 

Many things happened at that moment. Yang snorted and slapped Blake on the back, Nora fell over laughing taking Ren down with her, Ruby looked confused, Jaune finally looked at Pyrrha to see her face matching her hair and tears pool in her verdant eyes. 

The two stood as frozen statues, the ice that their relationship had been on for well over a year was finally melting and it was flooding into the room. “Pyrrha?”

She bolted for the door in three quick steps, slamming it after her with enough strength to rattle the shelves. 

“Pyrrha?” Jaune asked again.

“Go chase after her you dense Idiot!” Weiss snapped. 

Jaune looked at her a moment, his face red and eyes wide. “R-right!” 

XXXX

None of them left the room, Pyrrha and Jaune needed to figure this out themselves, but that didn’t mean anyone of them didn’t want to know. It was well past curfew, and well past time for lights out by the time they all gave up and turned it in for the night. 

Which left Weiss with on burning question. Why on Revenant was she sharing a bed with Ruby? Well the why was easy, Nora had Ren chained to her bed, Weiss and Blake decided to leave Pyrrha’s bed open just incase the - hopefully - new love birds returned to the nest, leaving Yang to sleep on the floor. 

And when Ruby asked if she wanted to share a bed Weiss sputtered, called her a dolt and said sure! Why would she do that?! She’d never shared a bed with anything, not even a cat or a dog. She was terrible at sharing a bed! She kicked and punched, and did various things unbecoming of a Schnee. 

But that wasn’t the biggest problem.

It was Ruby. Ruby was a cuddle bug that could go from bouncing off the walls to asleep in three seconds flat. The fact that she was only wearing a loose pajama top with spaghetti strings without a bra (At her size?) only made Weiss hyper aware of the fact that she might be slightly attracted to Ruby. 

It was hard not to be at least a little bit attracted to the most adorable creature on the planet as it was cuddling up next to her like a cold kitten. Ruby’s face was inches from her own, the snores that came from her were like marshmellows. Ruby with her arms under Weiss’s own, one of her legs were on top of her’s.

Had it not been for Weiss’s rigid as a board stature it could have been a lovers knot. 

She did not have a crush on Ruby, she did not have a crush on Ruby, She did not have a crush on Ruby. Which meant it was okay to give in and embrace her right? It was just two platonic friends cuddling. That was a perfectly normal thing to do right? 

Her arms moved on their own and her body relaxed as she held onto Ruby, pulling her closer if anything. She felt Ruby’s chest bump up against hers and her heart raced. 

Okay, so maybe she did have the smallest of crushes on Ruby.


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Arkos drama of XX15 was the perfect cover for Weiss to.... Explore, her sexual preferences. With everybody in their group talking about the two’s relationship as it seemed to speed up and slow down like a toddler trying to drive a car as it took every shortcut and wrong turn on the path, nobody would notice a few extra glances at Ruby. And other girls. 

It wasn’t limited. Which she discovered with Pyrrha in the locker room. Pyrrha was the whole package, tall, leggy, redheaded, busty, curvy, fit. Not an Idiot. And of course talented in so many ways. In all accounts but one Pyrrha would have been her ideal partner, in both senses, but she wasn’t Ruby. 

When she looked at Ruby it was different. Her heart did weird things, and her body tingled. Pyrrha was a work of fine art, something she could appreciate, and probably owned by someone else at the moment. But Ruby was like her favorite meal something that she could eat every day and never get tired of. 

Weiss sighed trying to get rid of her tension and growing feelings she may or may not have for Ruby. It was like Schrodinger's Grimm, if they weren’t observed then she both had them and didn’t have them. Which as a lot better than actually having them. “No,” she tapped her finger on her pen, trying to make it make words. “I need to focus on studying.” 

“You said that five ‘I’ve fallen in love with the worst possible person’ sighs ago. Either actually, study or shut up.” Blake snapped her out of her thoughts like a wet towel. Her teammate laid on the bed flipping idly at one of those books, half a stack of homework sat finished to her right. 

Weiss stood, knocking the chair over and causing her head to rush. “How long have you been there?” 

“Since you entered, looked at a photo of Ruby, placed your hand on it and sighed.” Blake flicked to the next page, her hazel eyes focused on the book like Weiss with the normal amount of disdain she gave to others. “Apparently I’m part Ninja and part Cat if you listen to Yang and Ruby.” 

“And you didn’t say anything?” Weiss was fairly certain her face was red, either that or her blood pressure was so high it was causing her to have heat flashes or maybe a stress-induced fever. 

Blake’s eyes flashed towards her, sending a chill down her spine - and people called her an ice queen? “You didn’t either. It’s not my fault you lack awareness of your surroundings.”

Weiss just screamed, stomping back to her desk. It was best to just ignore blake when she was in one of her moods. It was worse than shark week and caused the current talk of the school, something she did not need to be part of. 

“Weiss!” The door slammed open with the force of a hurricane, it must have been late in the season because that hurricane’s name was Ruby. She stood painting her face cracked by a giant smile. “Guess what?” 

“You seem happy so I’m guessing they opened a guns and cookies store?” Sarcasm was a Natural defense mechanic.

Ruby’s face lit up like a firework. “No!, but that’d be so awesome! Weiss! We have to make that!” 

“You dolt, get to the point what’s got you bouncing off the walls today?” Ruby being excited was as common as Yang making a bad joke. But it never got old, and often times the excitement was more contagious than the cold. 

Ruby screamed stomping up and down, hands on her chin. “I’ve.” She squealed again.

“You?” They were doing this again. 

“Just spit it out already,” Blake interjected. 

“I’ve got a date!” Ruby grabbed her hands, squealing as she ran in place. This was as girly as she had ever seen Ruby act. The girl barely knew how to put makeup on. Wait. What did she say again?

Weiss swallowed, her mouth was dry and her skin felt like it was made out of paper, ready to tear if she moved to fast. And her heart felt like glass. “Ohh, A date?” 

“Yea! So I need your help! Help me pick out a cool dress!” 

“I, uhh, I need to stupid.” Her mouth functioned without her minds command. “Study! I need to study!” 

Blake sighed snapping her book shut. “Before you get all depressed and end up stalking them, Ruby why not tell us who your date with.” 

“Penny!” Ruby’s smile grew two sizes. “I got a message from her and she’s finally gotten permission to come down to Beacon to spend the day with me!”

Oh. 

Weiss felt herself let out a breath she wasn’t aware she had held. Blake sat on the bed looking smug, tapping her fingers on her wrist where a watch might be. “That’s great Ruby, I’ll be happy to help you with that, is it a date-date or a play date?”

Both were good. If it was an actual date it meant that Ruby would actually be interested in girls. Not that it mattered because Weiss was… okay, she was a lesbian, no amount of denial could get over that fact. And if it was just a play date then that’d be harmless and adorable. Everything was fine. 

“Does it matter?” Ruby bounced, drawing Weiss’s eyes towards her chest. “Oh, I hey why don’t you come along! We can have a threeway!” 

Blake snorted. “Please tell me you’re not that naive.” 

Ruby just smiled. And for the first time in a while, Weiss felt fear. 

“Anyways, I’d be happy to accompany you, I may even have a dress a dress you can wear if you’d like.” The downside was that the chest would be stretched, upside is that she got too see Ruby change and try on some cute clothes. A fair trade. 

XXXX 

“What do you think?”

There were many things Weiss had been prepared for when she threw Ruby into the changing room with a pile of clothes and said try those on. Somehow, finding Ruby a dress had turned into a spur of the moment shopping trip that she was no doubt going to hear about once her father looked at her bank statement. 

But so far it had been worth it with any number of cute outfits for both her and Ruby just waiting to be worn. 

Still nothing in the world could have prepared her for Ruby to come bouncing out of the changing room like a superhero wearing a flat black and red skirt and a black bra that looked ready to burst. Sure she had seen Ruby in her underwear before, hell she’d seen her yesterday changing. But she had been prepared for that. This was a sneak attack while her guard was down. 

“Put a shirt on!” 

“Which one?” Ruby laughed sticking out her tongue. She shook her hips showing off how the skirt flowed with her every movement. “But really how does this skirt look? I like it! And it’s really fun how it moves!” 

“It looks great.” It really did, matching ruby’s hair with its hues and contrasting the girl's pale skin - despite getting enough sun to have a tan like Sun’s Ruby was nearly as white as she was. Her eyes flicked between Ruby’s cleavage and the bare skin between her skirt and socks. So that’s what guys meant. “But it’ll look better with a matching top you dolt!”

“Oh! Right!” Ruby zipped back inside and appeared a moment later wearing a black shirt with a far to large neck hole incorrectly. “Is this right?” 

Weiss sighed. “No, here let me show you.” She slid the garment to the side so that most of Ruby’s shoulder was exposed, “I think that’s how this is supposed to be worn, and it looks good like that.”

Ruby hummed, spinning around twice before she nodded in approval. “I like it, I don’t look weird or anything right?” 

“No, if anything you look.” Beautiful, cute, adorable, good enough to eat. All of these would have been ideal pick up lines. Instead what came out was. “You look like you’re ready to have fun.” 

A few giggles escaped her friend. “I’m always ready to have fun! Now come on! You need to try something on as well!” 

“Hey wait I-” Weiss’s protest fell on deaf ears as she was shoved into the changing room, Ruby throwing a barrage of clothes at her Many in shades of white and blue. “Wait! Ruby!” A blouse hit her in the face. “I have en-” she touched the blouse forgetting herself for a moment. “Oh, that’s nice, what is it silk?”

“Dunno, but you should put it on! I can’t be the only one wearing new clothes!” Ruby bounced just outside the curtain beaming at her. She still hadn’t changed back into her beacon clothes. The look of a hard rock chick really mixed well with Ruby’s natural cuteness, almost too well. 

“Fine, just stop throwing clothes on me!” 

“Then start throwing them off!” 

“Ruby!” 

Her partner laughed from the other side. Why the hell was she in lesbians with that dolt of all people? Why couldn’t it be someone less frustrating? Like Blake, or Pyrrha! Hell, even a noodle like Jaune would be a lot less complicated and frustrating. But no she just had to be in love with Ruby! - just because she accepted it did not mean she had to be happy about it.

“Oh hey!” Ruby poked her head in just in time for Weiss to stop pulling down her skirt. For a moment they were both frozen. Weiss felt her face heat up and she could see Ruby’s eyes locked onto her butt face nearly as red as crescent rose. “Nicebuttletsgeticecreamokaybye.” 

The sentence came out as one word and Ruby vanished back behind the curtain. Could she actually be? No. Ruby was too naive and was probably just caught off guard. They had seen each other change a dozen times in the locker room! How was this any different!

Still, ice cream with Ruby did sound good right now. “We can have ice cream if you promise to settle down!”

There was a high pitched ‘yay’ from the other side. 

XXXX

“How did you find this place?” Weiss moaned into her scoop of Mushroom Ice cream. A risky venture but oh so very worth it. It tasted a bit like vanilla but sweeter with something akin to honey but with a tart aftertaste. In short, it might give blueberry frozen yogurt a run for its money. 

Ruby looked up from her ice cream taco thing she just had to have. A bit of cream clung to her cheek just sitting there. Why wasn’t she wiping it off? She knew it was there right? She had to! Ruby licked her lips, almost touching the cream and smiling. “My semblance isn’t actually speed. It’s the ability to get to sweets as fast as possible.”

According to Qrow Ruby unlocked her semblance at the tender age of four when he brought over cookies. So, in theory, it was possible. 

Still the cream, how did it even get there?

“Ruby,” 

“Oh! Did I ever tell you the time uncle Qrow said he was going to train me and-”

“Ruby,”

“I got so excited I ran into a tree and gave myself a concussion?”

“You,”

“My dad was so upset over that he blamed Qrow for a week.”

“Ruby you,”

“And then I did the same thing when he said I was going to get a cake for my birthday.” 

“You dolt! Stop talking you have a bit of cream on your cheek!” Weiss leaned over their small little table and swiped up the dollop with her finger and placed it in her mouth. It was quite good as well, very good, might even be perfect with coffee. Still sucking on her finger Weiss sat back down. “Honestly how could you be so unladylike.” 

Ruby sat there mouth still opened in the shape of her next word face red. Then she blurred into motion. 

It happened faster than Weiss could ever react to. Ruby appeared next to her, taking a bit of her Mushroom ice cream, smearing it on her cheek. That was enough to make Weiss mad. But in the following moments, Ruby licked the ice cream off her cheek. And sat back down. 

It was a declaration of war and the final battle all at once. And Weiss could do nothing but sign the treaty of surrender. 

“There. Now we’re even.” Ruby gave her a smile, her face still red and munched into her ice cream. Even as she did Weiss could see a smile tugging at the girl's lips. 

She knew. Or did she? Or maybe she? Did? Huh? Weiss swallowed and forced all of her emotions down into her mind where they couldn’t get in the way. At least not right now. “Ruby?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you have a crush on me?” Well, that was rather bold.


End file.
